


Democracy

by theofficegirl



Category: Lost
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Hate Sex, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theofficegirl/pseuds/theofficegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "If liberty and equality, as is thought by some, are chiefly to be found in democracy, they will be best attained when all persons alike share in the government to the utmost". ~ Aristotle </p>
<p>Set towards the beginning of Season 2.<br/>Jack confronts Sawyer about his role in the camp but the response he gets is not what he's expecting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Democracy

Sweat swam down Jack’s face as he heaved the log upright. Wiping it from his eyes, he hoisted the axe and swung it violently, splitting the log neatly into two. As he struggled to free the blade from its place embedded in the wood, Sawyer strutted into view.

“Hey!” Jack called out, tucking a stump under his arm.

Sawyer stopped, eyeing Jack with mild irritation. “What?”

Jack motioned to the pile of timber that divided them. “Could you help me carry those to camp?” He watched Sawyer’s face, waiting for the sharp reply he expected to follow.

“Well, I would help you, Doc,” Sawyer answered, a sarcastic smile appearing on his face. “But I promised Freckles I’d whup her on the golf course this morning.” With a toss of his hair, Sawyer turned away.

“This will only take a minute, Sawyer,” Jack continued. “You could take them on your way to Kate.” He deliberately stated each word calmly hoping to abate the frustration he could feel building inside of him.

Sawyer turned his head to Jack, gently cupped his left elbow and made a mocking expression of pain. “Look Doc, I’d love to help, but with this here arm, it’s probably not a great idea to do any heavy lifting.”

Jack shook his head, smiling despite himself. “So you’re not worried about your forearm swing then?”

Sawyer eyed him with contempt. After a pause he spat, “Ok, I’ll help you with your goddamn logs.”

He grudgingly bent down and picked up one of the stumps, muttering to himself. Jack eyes him warily as they both gathered up the logs in silence.

“Mother fuck..” Sawyer cursed; a splinter of wood sinking into his finger. Dropping the logs, he squeezed at it.

“What?” Jack knew Sawyer had given in too easily.

“Goddamn splinter,” Sawyer replied, sucking the injury.

“Let me see,” Jack said, holding out his hand to take Sawyer’s. Sawyer eyed him suspiciously for a moment, then allowed Jack to take it. Jack turned Sawyer’s hand over in his, and studied the finger.

“Needle’ll get that straight out. I’ll do it for you when we get back to camp.”

Sawyer snatched his hand away. “I can do it myself, Doc. I ain’t no pussy.”  
Moving away, Sawyer bent down to retrieve another stump.

“Ouch!” came another cry.

“Another one?” Jack questioned.

With force that made Jack flinch, Sawyer hurled the log at the central pile.  
“Fuck this shit. You can carry your own damn logs!” Moving the hair out of his eyes, Sawyer glared at Jack, baiting him.

Jack smiled, which enraged Sawyer further. He calmly continued to gather logs. Looking up at Sawyer, he said, “I didn’t think two little splinters would stop a tough guy like you.”

Sawyer stopped, eyes burning into Jack’s. “What did you say to me?” Colour flushed his cheeks.

“Just that you give out this image of what a tough guy you are, but really you’re not at all. Are you?” With these last two words Jack looked Sawyer straight in the eye, enjoying the vision of fury he saw there.

Sawyer closed in on Jack causing him to step back.

“You better watch your mouth, Cowboy, or you’ll see a whole world of trouble,” Sawyer hissed, jabbing a finger at Jack’s sweat covered chest.  
Apparently satisfied at this threat, Sawyer turned to leave, but something within Jack wanted to raise that beast within him again.

“Why don’t you do something useful, Sawyer? Show the rest of us what a real man you are.”

Sawyer turned on his heel, eyes glittering.

“Everyone else here does something to help the community. Sun does the gardening; Jin fishes; Locke looks after the hatch...but you; you just sit there, all superior, like all this is a big holiday to you.”

“Just because I don’t sit there pressing a stupid button or wash fat boy’s underpants in a stream doesn’t mean this is holiday for me.” His voice lowered. “I got shot remember? I got shot trying to protect Walt from The Others, and now I get a bit of recovery time, you’re on my back.”

“That’s right,” Jack retorted. “Play the Walt card again. Prior to that you did nothing, and since that, you’ve done nothing. Don’t you think it’s time you got over yourself?”

Sawyer brought himself closer to Jack. Jack thought he could hear his heart beating, but he did not move away.

“I don’t remember anyone putting you in charge, Doc. I certainly didn’t consent to that vote.”

Jack looked down at the ground. “I never asked to be in charge.”

“Maybe not, but you’re sure as hell enjoying yourself up on that pedestal, ain’t ya?”

Warmth flooded Jack’s face. He enjoyed the power. It was something his father has never allowed him.

Sawyer continued to tower over Jack. “Or is it something else? The reason you and I aren’t the best of pals? Could it be because a certain pretty young lady enjoys my company more than yours?”

Sawyer smiled at Jack’s face as his brow furrowed in rage. Sawyer lowered his voice to a confidential tone. “She sure is pretty, Cowboy. Especially wearing nothing but a vest and panties….”

Jack looked away, his heart pounding loudly in his chest.

“Or could it be,” Sawyer continued, revelling in Jack’s intimidation, “that you’re simply pissed at me because dear old dad told me everything you’d waited your whole miserable life to hear?”

The logs flew out of Jack’s arms, and in white rage his fist connected with Sawyer’s jaw.

“I think I may have hit a sore point there,” Sawyer laughed, rubbing the impact point.

“Poor old Jack. Daddy didn’t love him.”

Red mist clouded Jack’s vision and he lunged at Sawyer. He fought blindly at the Texan, glancing a blow to his nose, but quickly Sawyer overcame him.

Sawyer grabbed Jack by the throat and whispered, "Why don't we talk about what's really going on here?"

Unnerved by Sawyer’s sudden closeness and unyielding grip, Jack stuttered, “I, I don’t know what you mean.”

Jack could feel Sawyer’s breath on his neck, hot and fast, and he began to feel giddy from the suffocation.

“About why you hate me so much,” Sawyer hissed close to Jack’s ear.  
Sawyer watched Jack for a moment, relishing the combination of the heat under his fingers and the cold sweat now racking Jack’s body. He smiled to himself, enjoying the fear behind Jack’s eyes. Jack simply looked at him, unable to move, unable to breathe. Sawyer’s grip tightened slightly and he moved closer to Jack, trapping him against a tree.

Suddenly he forced Jack’s mouth to his own, crushing his lips, stubble rasping. Jack’s eyes widened. Sawyer’s hand was still at his throat and he frantically tried to breathe through his nostrils. Jack felt a stirring in his groin as Sawyer pinned him there, despite the blackness that was enveloping him.  
Sleepily, Jack raised his arm slowly towards Sawyer’s head. Fighting the desire to close his eyes and give in to the dark, his fingers found Sawyer’s dirty blond hair. Curling around a chunk of it, Jack snapped Sawyer’s head away from him.

“Gah!” Sawyer winced, baring his teeth.

Jack battled to keep his eyes open, his body slumping under Sawyer’s grasp. Sawyer slowly released Jack’s throat, his blue eyes never leaving Jack’s. Jack gasped for air, his hand flying to the red indentations on the soft flesh of his neck.

Jack wanted to yell, “What the hell was that?” but the thought only momentarily appeared in his mind, then it was lost. Still panting he held Sawyer’s gaze, and became brutally aware of Sawyer’s hot body pressed against his own. Sawyer remained still, waiting.

 

Jack thrust his mouth at Sawyer’s, forcing his lips apart and plunging his tongue deep inside. His hands tangled in Sawyer’s hair, while Sawyer’s dug into the skin of Jack’s back. Jack could feel Sawyer becoming hard through his jeans, and it was only a secondary realisation that his own cock was joining it. Sweat ran in rivulets down his back.

A sharp pain caused Jack to pull away, his bottom lip trembling. Warmth seeped down his chin. He wiped his mouth and caught sight of the blood smeared across the back of his hand.

“I’m not sure I want this,” he said, avoiding Sawyer’s eyes.

Sawyer pressed close to Jack and grasped Jack’s arse firmly.“You’ve wanted this for a long time, since that first night we came here,” he whispered, burying his face into Jack’s neck. He dragged his teeth along the moist skin. “Don’t fucking deny it.”

Jack’s eyes close as Sawyer’s teeth closed on his earlobe.

Indecision stabbed Jack’s mind. An image of Kate, her freckled face coming close and kissing him, flashed into view. He tried to focus on it but it kept swimming away with every touch of Sawyer’s lips and every throb of the hard-on that ached for Sawyer’s touch. He forced Sawyer’s lips back to his own. The metallic taste of blood passed between them.

Suddenly Sawyer pulled away, unbuckled Jack’s belt and opened his fly. Jack groaned when Sawyer grabbed his cock, sending a thousand volts through his body.

Sawyer squeezed Jack hard, enjoying the pulse he could feel travelling up though his arm. He moved behind Jack, still pumping Jack’s hard-on with expertise. Jack stood, unable to move, overcome with pleasure. He was hazily aware of sharp pain as Sawyer bit into his shoulder.

“Bend over,” Sawyer whispered into Jack’s ear.

Eyes flying open, a mixture of fear and anticipation flooded through Jack’s mind. He could feel Sawyer’s cock digging into the small of his back.  
“What?”

“Don’t worry,” Sawyer cooed. “ I ain’t gonna hurt you.”

 

Before Jack could respond, Sawyer dropped his jeans and threw Jack forward. Sawyer spat unceremoniously onto his hand and coated his cock with the moisture. Jack gasped as Sawyer entered him. His mind whirled, confused as to whether he should get out of Sawyer’s tightening grip on his hips or whether to simply let it happen.

Warmth spread up through his body as he felt himself close in around Sawyer, holding him deep inside him.

Sawyer groaned as he began to withdraw, the tightness of Jack squeezing his cock in a way he’d never experienced with a woman. He grunted as he thrust inside Jack again, his stomach slapping against Jack’s bare flesh. Once he’d found a rhythm, he gripped Jack’s still erect cock and pumped it at that same speed causing Jack to buck against him moaning, the sweat flying from his forehead.

Jack’s knees felt weak and he fell to all fours. Sawyer somehow anticipated his collapse and fell with him, never altering his pace. Jack was helpless. His body had completely surrendered. An ocean of pleasure and guilt flowed through every inch of him. His skin seemed alight from Sawyer’s touch, the closeness of his body and the depth of him inside. He was vaguely aware he was groaning and calling out Sawyer’s name, but he was incapable of stopping himself.

Jack was close now. He could feel the pressure building within his groin and he came, unable to breathe, falling forward; the cool leaves fresh against his cheek.

Sawyer leant forward and wiped his sticky hand on Jack’s trousers. He hovered close to Jack for a moment, breathing in his ear.

Jack tried to focus on getting up from the ground but Sawyer’s closeness made his body ache. He lay still panting, eyes fixed on nothing.

“Gotta go, Cowboy. I got a lovely young lady waiting for me and I don’t like to keep her waiting,” Sawyer murmured. “It just ain’t chivalrous.”  
Sawyer withdrew, and hitched his jeans up with a triumphant smile. He threw Jack’s t-shirt at him, allowing it to land where it would best cover his modesty. Jack remained motionless, a lump forming in his throat.

Sawyer began to sidle away, turning back to look at Jack a final time.  
“You just remember who’s really in charge on this Island.”

With an evil grin, he turned and left the clearing, leaving Jack abandoned in the leaves.


End file.
